Folly Bay Town
This article is about the course in Star Revenge 1. For the course in Star Revenge 1.5, see Folly Bay Town (New). Folly Bay Town '''is the third main course in Super Mario 64: Star Revenge, its remake and Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover. To get here in both the '''original and SR1 ST, go into the 9 star door to the right of the starting path. In the Remake, head to the coast line to the right side of the overworld. This quaint town is located on a hilly beach and is made up of a bunch of white brick building with very steep red roofs. The town is surrounded by hill grassy terrain and a vast ocean which extends through the entire level, with only a small islands in the middle of it. The town is also deceptively big, with two main areas connected by a warp pipe. This level also has the most radical changes between the versions so far, both aesthetically and for the stars. For starters the entire level is mirrored '''in trio. The enemies are drastically different between the versions. Most of the path were altered a lot. One of the stars were completely changed in the redone. In addition, this level is the first to introduce the Starenemies, in this stage the Chuckya and Fly Guy variants. Levels '''Star 1: Rooftop Jumping Fun (SR1/SR1 ST) / Rooftop Run (Redone) Mario must scale the rooftops of the town. To reach the rooftop Mario must head to the top of a grassy hill in the far corner of the town. This hill contains a lone building and is on the edge opposite of the path to the pipe. The only way to get here is to weave in between the many buildings. From the top of this hill, spot the ledge on the roof of the building that Mario can grab and head up the path until you reach the Purple "!" Switch. The blocks that spawn are different for each version. In the Redone '''version, it spawns a small staircase directly in front of it to get to the next building. In both the '''Original and SR1 ST, it is much more difficult. It not only spawns only two floating blocks to reach the next house, but also spawns a bridge at the other side in order to reach one of the other structures. The time is very strict and, along with the steep roofs, makes it hard to cross the bridge. Between both versions, the path besides the box is very similar. At the end of the path is a windowed slope which has the star on top. Mario can just triple jump to reach the top. Star 2: Mario the Cliffhanger (SR1/SR1 ST) / Along the Cliff (Redone) Mario must scale a cliff to get a star on a building in sea. Head away from the town and down the slope that leads to the Warp Pipe. Don't enter the pipe and instead climb the slope next to it which leads to a huge patch of flowers with Starenemy Chuckyas in them. When at the top, jump to the notches on the cliff face to reach a slide which leads to the star. The slope is quite obnoxious as if u hit the of the building behind it, you will slide off into the water bellow. Star 3: The Far, Far Away House (SR1/SR1 ST) / The Lone House (Redone) Mario must cross a bridge of broken up rocks. Enter the Warp Pipe to be transported to the side of the island. Running up the hill will lead to a bunch of jagged rocks that Mario must cross to reach the star. The path in each game are very different. The rocks in both the original and SR1 ST '''are weirdly shaped and jagged while the '''redone '''version has them looking like platforms. At the end is the star as well as a Starenemy Fly Guy who tries its hardest to mimic the star. '''Star 4: A Job for a Plumber (SR1/SR1 ST Exclusive) Mario must enter a secret tunnel to find this star. There are many breakable blocks scattered around the town in the ground. If Mario breaks the one that is in the farthest corner away from the pipe, overlooking the water, he can discover a small passage that leads in the building next to it with the star. Note that this is only in the original. In the Remake a metal block was put so Mario can not enter the passage, even if there is no star there anyways. Star 5: Orange Coins in Town (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 4: The Flowers' Hidden Coins (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 orange/green coins scattered throughout the village. If collecting the 100 coin star (80 in SR1 ST) DO NOT spawn the star in the area that the pipe leads to! 'This will cause the game to crash. The locations are as follows: # Up the stone path next to the starting area, in a breakable box # In a flower patch directly bellow the starting area. # In the giant flower patch before the Cliff path (Star 2) # After entering the warp pipe, in a breakable box off the platform # Behind the arrow sign leading to the Lone House (Star 3) # Near the end of the broken path ('SR1) 'On top of a ledge of a small house near the star ('Redone) # In a breakable box in the town # On a sandy island When Mario collects are 8 (6 in SR1 ST), the star appears above where he starts the level. Star 6: Into the Closed Maze (SR1) / Star 5: Treasure of the Ocean Cave (Redone) Mario must navigate an underwater maze for this star.The entrance to the maze is on the side of town underwater. In the Original '''it is noted by a closed sign which can be swam through. in the '''Redone '''it is made up of broken metal bars. The maze is quite difficult to navigate, as it goes in all four directions, though it is actually quite small. In '''SR1 ST, Metal Blocks were put so Mario can not enter underwater maze and secrets were added in the metal blocks. Star 6: Far Far Out in the Sea (Redone Exclusive) This star is located off the coast of the town. There are two ways Mario can reach this star. One is to swim to the box, which can be done be swimming against the rock the opposite direction of pipe. The second way is by warp, which is located in the one of the square flower patches against of the buildings. In both the Original and SR1 ST there is nothing here at all. Star 6: Find the Closed off Underwater Maze (SR1 ST Exclusive) Mario must collect secrets in the blocked maze, a star will appear in a sandy island. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Chuckya (and Starenemy version) * Fly Guy (and Starenemy version) * Koopa Troopa (Redone Only) * Chain Chomp (Redone Only) * Kuromame (Redone Only) Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Island Category:Town Category:Music-Kirby Category:Maze Category:Location Category:Water Level